Douglas has a girlfriend?
by Ms.TrinityTeenWolf
Summary: Who knew that Douglas has girlfriend. A new lady comes into town as a the new teacher. But for some reason she knows Adam, Bree, and Chase. How does she know them? How does she know Douglas and Mr. Davenport? Is she their mother? Is she good or evil?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own lab rats. I only own Amari Johnson

_Amari P.O.V._

Hello I am Amari Johnson and I'm the new English teacher. I moved back to Mission Creek from London, after being left there by my so called boyfriend. When I see him, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. But that is a story for another time. Anyway I was walking with Principal Perry, she was telling me about the school.

"Now if you need anything, don't ask me."

"I'll keep that in mind." I said

When she walked away, I look around the school, but I couldn't help but look over and see three faces that I haven't seen in years. Adam, Bree, and Chase. What are they doing here n school of all places?

I looked away and left to find my new class room.

_End of Amari P.O.V._

_Chase P.O.V._

I saw an older lady look over at us. I felt like I knew her from somewhere. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I saw that it was Bree.

Bree said "Are you ok?"

I said "Yea, but I think we have a new teacher."

Adam said "Cool."

Leo said "Well, where is the new teacher?"

I said "She was over there, but she left."

They nodded their heads as the bell ring, we all went to class.

_End of chase P.O.V._

Chase had English first, when he got to class, he couldn't believe that the lady he saw in the hall was his new teacher.

"Hello class, my name is Ms. Johnson and I'm your new English teacher." She smiled at all her students.

When Amari eyes landed on chase, she quickly moved around and called the roll.

Chase looks puzzle as to why Ms. Johnson kept looking at him strangely.

When class was over, Amari called chase to her desk.

Case said "Yes Ms. Johnson."

Amari looked at chase. She wanted to just tell him everything right then and there but she deiced to wait for a while.

Amari said "I just want to say that I saw your grades and I want to say that I'm impress, I'm surprise you're not in college right now."

Chase said "Oh you know, wanted to stay in high school and get the full high school experience."

Amari nodded her head said that Chase was free to go. But before he left she had to say something.

"Wait, Mr. Chase Davenport." She said

Chase stops at the door and turned around.

Amari got up from her chair and said "Tell Mr. Donald Davenport that I said hello."

Chase nodded and ran out the door.

Amari smiled and sat back down and said "Well this is going to be interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

I only own Amari Johnson

When the kids had gotten home from school, they went down to the lab and say Mr. Davenport working.

Chase said "Mr. Davenport we have a problem."

Mr. Davenport said "What's wrong?"

Chase said "Well, there is this new teacher at school…"

Mr. Davenport said "What's wrong with that?"

Chase said "She said to tell Mr. Donald Davenport that she said hello."

Bree said "Wow that is something you don't see every day."

Mr. Davenport said "What's her name?"

Chase said "Amari Johnson."

Mr. Davenport eyes got wide and said "Oh this is not good."

Adam said "Who is she?"

Mr. Davenport said "Oh no one, don't you guys worry about it."

Bree said "If you know who she is, she could be dangerous or something."

Mr. Davenport said "Oh no she is not dangerous, but she can be mean and she hits hard."

Adam said "So she has bionic powers to, sweet."

Mr. Davenport said "I don't know Adam, but you guys don't worry."

They nodded their heads. Mr. Davenport left the lab.

Leo said "That was weird."

Everyone nodded their heads. Adam said "Well who is she then?" 

Chase said "I just looked her up, check it out; it says here that she worked with Mr. Davenport and Douglas."

Bree said "She work with Douglas, maybe she is evil."

Chase said "Look it says here that she help create us, and last place she was in London with Douglas."

Leo said "But Douglas has been back here making are lives miserable since day one, how come she never came back until now?"  
>Adam said "Look, there's a phone number, we should call her."<p>

Chase said "And say what, oh yea we looked up on online and we wondering is it true that you knew Mr. Davenport and Douglas, are you evil?"

Adam said "Yea."

"So is anyone going to call her?" said Leo

All the guys shook their head.

Bree said "I'll call her?"

Chase said "And say what?"

Bree shrugged her shoulders as the phone rang.

"Hello." Said the women on the phone

Bree said "Hello Ms. Johnson I was called about my brother chase, and that he needs help with his English homework that you gave him today."

The women on the phone said "I only gave them a two page paper to write; I don't think it's hard."

Bree said "Well, um, he is having writers block and don't know what to write about, he is crying his eyes out."

The woman on the phone said "He's crying?"

Bree looked and chase, chase rolled his eyes and pretended to cry on the phone.

The woman said "Well, I guess I can come over for a little bit and help him out."

Bree said "That's a great; let me give you the address."

Bree gave the woman the address and hung up the phone."

Chase said "I can't believe you did this."

Bree said "Don't you want to know who this woman is?"

Adam said "I do, it said the she help create us, I want to know where she's ben and how come we never seen her around."

Leo said "I agree, this woman could be good or evil."

They nodded their heads and went upstairs and waited on the teacher to show up.

The kids were sitting on the couch looking anxious. Douglas came in and saw the children sitting on the couch.

"What are you guys doing?"

The kids jumped and Leo said "Nothing, nothing at all."

Adam said "We are waiting chases teacher to show up."

"Adam!" the others yelled

Douglas said "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Before Adam could say something again, Bree jumped up and covered Adam mouth. "Nothing, not at all just like we said."

Than the bell rang, Douglas went to the answer the door.

All the kids jumped on Douglas to stop heading for the door, Douglas was surprise.

The doorbell keeps on ringing. Mr. Davenport came in the living room and saw the kids on top of Douglas.

"I don't want to know." He went and answer the door.

But before the kids can stop him, he open the door.


End file.
